1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield part, a method of fabricating the same, and a contactless power transmission device having the shield part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into a system for wirelessly, that is, contactlessly, transmitting electrical power in order to charge a secondary battery embedded in a portable terminal, or the like, has recently been conducted.
Generally, a contactless power transmission device includes a contactless power transmitter transmitting power and a contactless power receiver receiving and storing the power therein.
Such a contactless power transmission device transmits and receives electrical power using the principle of electromagnetic induction. To this end, an inner portion of each of the contactless power transmitter and the contactless power receiver is provided with a coil.
In the contactless power transmission device according to the related art, this coil is wound in parallel with a bottom surface (that is, an external contact surface). In addition, the coil is fixed to the bottom surface by an adhesive, an adhesive sheet, or the like.
However, in the case of the contactless power transmission device according to the related art, a coil having a general wire form is used, such that when the coil is wound, it may be wound in a form in which it is overlapped and stacked. Therefore, a thickness of the contactless power transmission device may be increased due to a thickness of the coil, the amount of turns of the coil, and the like.
Therefore, in accordance with the recent trend toward thin devices, there is a need to develop a contactless power transmission device having a reduced thickness.
To this end, a thin film coil formed in a thin film form rather than in a wire form is used, such that a thickness thereof may be significantly reduced, as compared to the coil having the wire form.
However, in the case of using the thin film coil, in order to lead the coil from a central portion of the thin film coil to the outside to thereby be electrically connected to the outside, a thickness of a portion crossing the coil is unavoidably increased.
Therefore, a thickness of the thickest portion of the coil is determined according to a thickness of a lead part of the coil.
That is, in order to allow the overall thickness of the contactless power transmission device to be reduced, a method of further reducing the thickness of the thickest portion of the coil as described above has been required.
A wireless electronic charging device characterized by a lead part of a coil is disclosed in the following Related Art Document (Patent Document 1).
However, since the coil disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a wire form, the coil is different from a thin film coil according to the present invention, and a thickness of the coil is relatively high.
In addition, since the coil disclosed in Patent Document 1 has the wire form, a portion of a shield sheet is removed, such that a lead part of the coil may be formed in the removed portion. However, since the coil according to the present invention is a thin film coil, there is a difference in that it is impossible to form a lead part such as that of Patent Document 1.